


Prologue: You Left Me In That Shitty Motel

by gothkore



Series: I Met You Some Time Ago, You Left Me In The Shitty Motel Pining For Years [1]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Fluff, How do I tag this???, Lance (Voltron) is a Mess, Lance is an angry kitten, M/M, Meeting for the first time, No Smut, Protective Shiro (Voltron), Shiro is a nice guy, biker shiro, graphic description of abuse, its really good i swearrr, kinda sad fluff, lowkey pining, part of a series, pretty boy lance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-11
Updated: 2017-07-11
Packaged: 2018-11-30 18:35:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,353
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11469321
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gothkore/pseuds/gothkore
Summary: Shiro wondered just how far pretty boy had walked in those too high heels.





	Prologue: You Left Me In That Shitty Motel

**Author's Note:**

> This is a prologue to a series I'll be starting soon. It'll tell how Shiro and Lance first met.
> 
> They are about 19-20 here.

Shiro didn't mind the way the rain pelted against his face and made his hair stick to his forehead. It felt good, freeing even as the wind roared in his ears and the cloudy sky loomed overhead, blanketing him under the cover of night. He could just barely see the moon and stars, the clouds were just that thick.

He licked the rain from his upper lips and revved the engine of his Harley Davidson. 

 

The highway was completely empty and almost pitch black as he sped down the winding highway. Shiro laughed as he hit a pothole and water splashed on his thick leather boots. Trees blurred like speed paintings and their leafy wet tops danced in the windy rain and Shiro has never felt more free in his life!

 

Speeding at more miles then he should he just barely missed the long figure of a person walking down the highway. Startled and shocked he hit the brakes hard and slowed to a screeching halt. What in the...? It was a guy, a very pretty guy at that. A pretty guy with mile long legs clad in fishnets and thigh high boots and a nasty bruise too ugly for such a nice face.

 

Shiro twisted his lips and brought his bike to a slow cruise. "Hey are you okay!? Its gonna be thundering soon, do you need a ride!???" He shouted over the hollering wind and the pretty boy jump, startled at the sound of another living being. He was far that's for sure. There wouldn't be civilization for the next 4 or 5 Miles, and they were basically in the middle of buttfuck no where right now. Shiro wondered just how far pretty boy had walked in those too high heels. Especially dressed the way he was now in such cold weather.

 

Starring at Shiro the pretty guys lip curled in a sneer and he basically spat venom at Shiro as he hissed "Get the fuck away from me, I'm fine by myself." Definitely not the reaction Shiro was expecting. Wiping his wet bangs away from his eyes he looked to the sky, blinking away the pelting rain that stung his eyes and squinted back at the guy. "Seriously, I know this looks probably fishy to you, a guy just suddenly trying to pick you in the middle of nowhere but honestly, just tryna be a good samaritan here." Shiro tried to ease his honest words with a sincere smile but the guy just curled away and wrapped his arms around his shivering form.

 

He didn't even have a jacket. Shiro thought shaking his head. Honestly the whole thing was fishy. Pretty boy dressed the way he was with a bruise painting the whole left side of his face and a nasty attitude? Shiro's mama would kill him if he just left the guy here to probably get kidnapped or raped by another passerby.

 

He went to speak again before loud howls interrupted him. They were loud and close, practically in his ear and Shiro grimaced hard. Wolves. He really did not feel like encountering wolves while it was pitch black and about to thunderstorm. It'd be some shitty movie cliche he had no interest in. "Look du-"

 

"What was that" pretty boy asked shaking like a leaf and fear set wide in his doe eyes. They were blue. A pretty blue like a gem or the ocean, (something like that, Shiro was no poet) and Shiro felt mesmerized. "Wolves. And they're awfully close too. Probably not even a mile away" he said flicking his wet bangs out his face again. If Shiro wasn't soaked before, then he was positively drenched now. His close heavy and wet, sticking to him like a second skin and his leather jacket did little to fight against the onslaught of water.

 

He felt bad for pretty boy. The bore nothing but a cropped top, leather skirt, fishnets, and leather thigh high boots. Not exactly ideal for cold thundering rainy, weather if Shiro must say. Pretty boy blinked again, eyes wide like a doe as he flickered his eyes to the ominous woods and back to Shiro. Another howl at the same time lighting and thunder clashed in the sky. Pretty boy yelped. "Alright! Shit fine! But do anything shaky and I'll maced the fuck outta you stomp your nuts!"

 

Yikes... Shiro thought wincing. Pretty but deadly, got it.

 

"Got it. Hop on, hold tight, and put this on" Shiro said handing pretty boy his only helmet and leather jacket. "Wha-whats this for?" He chattered, teeth gnashing and Shiro chuckled. "One so you don't burst your brains on the pavement, safety if you will and the other to give you some sort of protection against the rain. Its not much but..." He trailed off with a shrug. Flicking his wet hair again. Pretty boy blinked dolefully before he strapped on the helmet and put in Shiro's jacket. It positively swamped him and Shiro could coo if not for the fear of getting jabbed in the throat and wolves and rain and etc etc. Shit that could kill him yada yada.

 

"All set?" Shiro asked revving his entire to a purr and pretty boy nodded before sliding his arms around Shiro's trimmed waist and nodded his head in Shiro's back. They fit and Shiro shivered at the thought as he pulled off and sped down the highway, belly warm and grin tickling his lips.

 

-

 

Eventually Shiro found one of those shady looking motels that had a stain that looked like poorly cleaned dried blood and illegal activity going on. He parked his bike and ushered pretty boy to go stand under the roof for some sort of cover while he paid for a room. He watched pretty boy scamper off like a timid deer, clutching Shiro's jacket tight as he shyed away from a group of shady looking guys.

 

"I need a room. Preferably with two beds, a microwave, and a dead body count of at least two people? Thanks." Shiro said slapping down a wad of cash and the motel man raised a single bushy brow before snatching up the money and handing Shiro a dinky little key that had a piece of old peeling tape with the number 7 written on it. Shiro smiled charmingly at the mans stoic face and snatched the key up. Shiro stopped at the single vending machine the motel had and bought four bags of doritos (two nacho cheese and two cool Ranch) and some off brand Dr.Pepper that read Mr.pepper instead. 

 

Whistling he walked over to pretty boy only to seem him swamped by two dudes. He looked pissed and vaguely scared and Shiro rushed to the scene. "Fucks going on here" he barked out, shuffling the snacks in his arms as he glared at the two ugly fucks in front of him. "Woah man chill, we didn't know he belonged to you" One of the men slurred out, both hands raised in mock surrender and the other, his companion, nodded. "I don't fucking belong to anyone you dumb twats, I'm not a whore" he hissed out, reminding Shiro of an angry kitten.

 

"Yeah right, could of fooled me the way you were dressed" the other said groping pretty boys thigh and before Shiro knew it he had slugged the fucker in the jaw, snacks smacking the wet pavement with a crunch. He dropped with a thud and the other companion high tailed away like a little bitch. Shiro turned to pretty boy and smiled sweetly. "You okay?" he asked grabbing the snacks off the ground and pretty boy nodded mutely, shock sketched on his face and Shiro could laugh. He looked cute when he didn't look as if he was ready to shank someone. "Just fine" he mumbled and Shiro nodded.

 

"Good, follow me then. I asked for a room with the smallest body count."  

 

Shiro found their door and raised an eyebrow at the sight of bullet holes and nail scratches. Him and pretty boy shared a similar looks as the gazed at the door and Shiro shrugged before opening the door. It wasn't that bad he noted. They had two beds, a microwave too. Though the mysterious copper brown splattering on the ceiling didn't look too convincing. "Fucking disgusting" pretty boy spat disgusted as he watched a rat run underneath the bed.

 

Shiro silently agreed and wandered to the bathroom for towels. The bathroom was a ugly mottled green and salmon pink and Shirt could laugh at how this motel was a shitty cliche. It even had mold growing in the bathtub! How rich. He thought flatly. Snagging to towels he walked back in the room to see pretty boy sitting on the bed, crunching on what looked like his second bag of doritos and gazing out the window. "Here" Shiro said throwing him the towel. He caught it with a frown and set his chips down to stare at Shiro. "What's your name?" He all but demanded and Shiro scratched his jaw and hummed thoughtfully. "Its Takashi but I prefer Shiro. How about you? What's your name?"

 

Pretty boy looked skeptically before drying his wet hair with  the towel and murmuring "Lance". Lance huh? Shiro didn't think it fit his whole pretty bad boy thing he had going on but who was he to judge ya know? "Well at least I can stop calling you pretty boy" Shiro said giving a pretty chuckle and Lance's cheeks flushed this pretty red that Shiro found more the endearing. It also reminded him of the ugly bruise on his face though. "What happened to your face and why were you in the middle of buttfuck nowhere?" Shiro asked,smile diminishing and voice taking a serious tone to it.

 

Lance sighed and stretched his mile long legs. "Its a long story really, I-" Shiro interrupted him. "We've got time" he said motioning to the thundering storm outside, "and I have the patience so shoot. And don't tell me any "you fell bullshit either" Because a fall doesn't fuck up your face like that either." Lance frowned and looked away. "Me and my boyfriend go at it a lot. He's got a temper, a real nasty one at that and I gotta foul mouth that doesn't know when to stop running and like, this isn't the first time he's beat my ass" Lance said curling in on himself and Shiro frowned hard- he wanted to reach out to comfort him but they were strangers and were probably gonna stay like that. 

 

"Tonight we just exploded on each other though. We were in the car, leaving one of those little dine n' dashes  and I went through his phone and caught him cheating and we were arguing and I said something, can't remember what though and next thing I Know he's slapping this shit out of me and just laying it in on my face. I fought back and he stopped the car in the middle of the highway and literally shoved me out. And since then I've been walking ever since." He said with a shrug and Shiro could tell it was meant to be casual but it was too tense, too tense and before Shiro knew it he was walking over and gathering him in his arms.

 

"That's really fucking shitty" he offered lamely but honestly and Lance laughed. One full of self depreciation and Shiro's heart went out to him. "Yeah well, its my fault for staying with that fucking loser anyways." Shiro gripped Lance a bit tighter and shook is head. "Abuse is never anyone's fault ever. Your ex is a dick and you better be glad I didn't witness that or I'd be feeding his rotten shitty carcass to the damn wolves." Lance giggled and buried his face in Shiro's shoulder. Arms winding around Shiro's form solid tight and Shiro could kiss Lance. That sound was so fucking sweet. "You're so nice like what the fuck??? I wish every guy was like you." 

 

Shiro pulled away just slightly to stare Lance in the face. Stormy grey eyes swimming in lapis blues. "If every guy were like me then a guy like me would have no chance of saving pretty damsel in distress like you." Lance blushed. Hard, and gazed at Shiro. "Are you really flirting with me in such a shitty as motel?" Shiro smirked. "Duh. Its all the rage right now. The pretty boys go crazy for suspicious looking motels in the middle of nowhere." Another giggle that had sparks singing singing in Shiro's blood. "If that's the case then I heard all the handsome guys were supposed to kiss the pretty boys in those said motels too." 

 

"Yeah?" Shiro questioned starring at Lance's slightly chapped but soft looking lips and Lance nodded with a breathless "yeah" starring at Shiro's lips too. Shiro cupped Lance's jaw gently, careful of his bruise and pressed his lips chastely to his. "This okay?" Lance shook his head and licked his lips. Shiro swallowed thickly and mirrored the pretty boy in front of him. "Kiss me harder, please. I won't break." So Shiro did. He kissed him harder and sweeter until Lance was breathless and laid out on the bed with his legs around Shiro's waist. 

 

"I'd asked you to fuck me if we had the shit we needed" Lance said panting, touching his bottom lip in awe and Shiro groaned out a hopeful "Raincheck?" as he laud his head on Lances bare stomach. Lance carded his fingers through Shiro's dyed locks and nodded. "Definitely. But for now, cuddle me to sleep. I feel good and the rain makes me sleepy."  Shiro rolled over and caged his arms around the pretty boy next to him. He placed a gentle kiss on those flashy collarbones and sighed blissfully. "Good?" He asked. "Great" Lance murmured, already drifting off to sleep. Shiro followed not too far behind and breathed in the smell of rain and Lance.

 

-

 

When he woke up, he was alone and Lance was gone without a trace.

**Author's Note:**

> Good, yay or nay?


End file.
